Pokemon Quest: Episode 1; Beginnings
by Sapphire Knight
Summary: Five are drawn into the mysterious world of Pokemon. How it all begins. First posted fic (Please dont flame me).
1. Beginnings

Pokemon Quest Episode 1: Beginnings  
  
The small brown package lay next to Brandon's computer. He fumbled with the package a moment before reading the affixed card. It read "Congratulations! You are now the lucky owner of the all-new Pokemon Quest multi player Internet game! This is a trial package. Tell us what you think of it." Brandon opened the brown package and placed the contents before him. The computer screen flickered to life as he logged on to the net. Soon he was in the PokeMaster chat room, logged in as Sapphire_Knight. Here GameGuardian2x, D1, Traveler, and LexyEvee join him.  
  
Sapphire_Knight: Hey, any of you ever hear of Pokemon Quest?  
  
GameGuardian2x: You got one too?  
  
Sapphire_Knight: Yeah.  
  
LexyEevee: Eeveee!  
  
Traveler: Me too.  
  
D1: It says that it can support up to ten people per Quest.  
  
Sapphire_Knight: I'm used to D&D, anyone up to it?  
  
GameGuardian2x: Alright.  
  
Traveler: Yaay!  
  
D1: Let's go!  
  
LexyEevee: Eeveee!  
  
Brandon Starts up Pokemon Quest. Soon everyone is logged on. The character creation process is simple and quick and everyone finishes quickly… except for D1.  
  
Sapphire_Knight: D1, Are you really that slow?  
  
GameGuardian2x: (D1) Yes, man I am so slow!  
  
LexyEevee: Eeveee!  
  
D1: That's, not funny!  
  
Sapphire_Knight: Funny! Very funny!  
  
Initialize Character Creation Program  
  
Sapphire_Knight to character name SK; Physical Stats: 5' 11", 150lbs, hair: Long Brown, build: medium. Elven Fighter class, Weapon choice: Iron Fan, Pokemon Familiar: Hitmonchan.  
  
LexyEevee to character name Alex; Physical Stats: 5' 9", 164lbs, hair: Short Brown, build: medium. Human Shapeshifter class, Transformation choice: Albino Eevee, Pokemon Familiar: Eevee.  
  
GameGuardian2x to character name Chris; Physical Stats: 5' 8", 180lbs, hair: Short Black, build: medium. Human Bard class, Weapon choice: Dagger, Pokemon Familiar: Snorlax.  
  
D1 to character name Charles; Physical Stats: 5' 7", 185lbs, hair: Short Brown, build: medium. Human Thief class, Weapon choice: Dagger, Pokemon Familiar: Misdreavus.  
  
Traveler to character Kyle; Physical Stats: 5' 10", 194lbs, hair: Short Brown, build: medium. Human Mage class, Weapon choice: Staff, Pokemon Familiar: Dragonite.  
  
Suddenly Brandon's computer screen began to glow. The light engulfed him and pulled him into the game. Brandon found himself falling through Space and Time as the music from "The Outer Limits" played in the background. New windows opened and he was followed by Chris, Charles, Kyle, and Alex. " Charles, one word about Digi-Port Open and I WILL kill you!" Brandon shouted over Kyle's screaming. Soon, everything began to slow down until the five gamers were floating in space. "It's got to be a Space-Time hole thing." Charles said slowly. "No, it's a Dimensional Rift." Chris replied. "No, it's a Space-Time hole." "No, it's a Dimensional Rift!" "Space-Time hole!" "Dimensional Rift!" "Space-Time hole!" "Dimensional Rift!" "Space-Time hole!" "Dimensional Rift!" And just at that moment they were pulled from the fabric of space and time (to the tune from "The Outer Limits"), and dropped harshly onto a Warp pad. Alex, who had obviously never played "Chrono Trigger", was about to retch. They all looked up to see what looked like an older Ash and Misty standing before them. "They look so strange." Misty whispered to Ash. Slowly everyone got to their feet. "Hello, I'm Ash. I'm sorry to call you here without any warning." Everyone stared at him silently as a Pikachu dashed its way onto Ash's shoulder. "Pikaaa!" It shouted as it looked at the gamers curiously. Alex dashed forward and grabbed the Pikachu. "How Cute!" He shouted before the Pokemon zapped him senseless. The now disturbed Pikachu climbed back onto Ash's shoulder and warily eyed the other three gamers. "Ash? From Pokemon?" Brandon asked as he knelt down to help his semi-conscious friend to his feet. The man smiled and nodded. "I'm Ash from Pallet town." "Are you two married?" Chris asked as he pointed to Ash and Misty. "Yes, we're married." Ash replied. "HA! Told ya Charles. Pay up!" Chris shouted in triumph." Um, would you all please follow me to the Briefing Room so that I can explain why we called you here." Ash asked, looking slightly disturbed. "That would be a good plan." Kyle said as everyone followed Ash to the Briefing Room. 


	2. Past History Retold

Everyone was gathered around the long table. Brandon, Kyle, Chris, Alex, and Charles took seats across from Ash, Misty, Gary, and Jasmine (Introduced in the Pokefic Destinies Bound, by GameGuardian2x). After basic introductions and the zapping unconscious of Alex by Pikachu for a second time, Ash began explaining their situation to the five gamers. "As you know, this world exists in an alternate universe. Pokemon cannot exist in your world as you cannot exist in ours. This however is an exception. Please don't ask me to explain." Chris put his hand down, looking crestfallen.  
  
" Why us?" Kyle asked as Alex tried unsuccessfully to coax Pikachu to his side of the table.  
  
"Celebi, the time Pokemon has chosen you." Ash said as he looked across the table at the gamers. "Why, I will never know." "Just shut up and enjoy it, Kyle!" Alex shouted as he made a diving tackle at Pikachu. Pikachu easily used Agility to dodge Alex and then promptly zapped him with another Thunder Shock.  
  
"I will never know." Ash mumbled to himself as Charles and Chris pulled Alex back into his seat. Then he continued. "Something terrible happened to our past. We cannot interfere because we are of this world, and can not change our own Past. Only people from alternate reality can fix the problem." "How do you expect us to save your entire future when we can't even save ourselves from each other?" Brandon asked Ash. "Simple. Remember the character creation process?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded (Except for Alex, but Brandon reached over and pulled his head up and down so it looked like he nodded.). "Good. When we brought you here we enhanced you with the Abilities and Stats that you chose." Ash exclaimed happily. The gamers stared at Ash unbelievingly (Except for Alex, who was just starting to regain consciousness.).  
  
"So, I can play the Poke Flute?" Chris asked. "And I can really change into an Eevee?" Alex asked also. "Yes." Ash replied. Misty coughed. "**cough** pathetic **cough**" "Hey, Brandon. What did you put as your Race?" Chris asked. "Don't tell me you chose Elf." "Um, well, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Brandon said softly avoiding eye contact. "What? Elf?" Charles shouted loudly. "Yeah, with pointy ears and everything! Check em out!" Chris replied pointing to Brandon's ear and trying desperately not to laugh. "I must admit it seemed a little strange to want to change your Race, but we pulled it off." Ash said happily. "Though I don't know why we bothered," Gary muttered unhappily.  
  
Charles was now rolling with laughter. "Charles." Brandon started slowly. "If you don't shut up right now. I WILL KILL YOU!" Charles quickly stopped laughing.  
  
Ash interrupted. "You will each be given a Pokemon as a familiar, It will stay with you and help you with your dealings in our past. This Pokemon you chose when you used the character creation program. You will also be allowed to choose six others to help you. "Any questions?" Alex raised a hand. "Yes, Alex." "If (y+X^54) ln2^56 = 0, and y = 47, what is X - 4?" Chris clamped a hand over Alex's mouth. "Never mind."  
  
A student of Prof. Oak showed everyone to the Pokemon selection room. Soon everyone had their own teams. Brandon took the longest because he just "had" to catch his Pokemon in the wild. Soon…  
  
"Brandon, what's wrong, you don't look too good." Chris said as Brandon slowly walked into the room. "Just shut up and give me an Antidote" Brandon said as he sat down rubbing his stung leg. "I told you to just get your Beedrill from Ash." Chris said as he searched for an Antidote in his bag. "Just shut up." Brandon shouted back.  
  
Later…  
  
"Brandon! What happened to you? That looks like it really hurt!" Chris called out as Brandon finally returned from catching his last Pokemon. "Kabutops is faster than it looks, and Super Smash Brothers vastly underestimates Electrode's Self Destruct. Just leave it at that." Brandon grumbled as he limped back into the main room. That evening Ash showed everyone to their quarters for the night. "O.K. everyone, you leave tomorrow, get some rest." Ash said, then he glanced at Alex, then looked at his Eevee. Both were about to collapse from over exhaustion (Minds out of the gutters kiddos, this isn't a Lemon. Although I have no doubt it is indeed possible he could do it, he doesn't in this story). "Let your Pokemon rest too, they aren't toys or weapons." "Aww, do we have to?" Alex complained. "It's just so cute and fluffy!" Ash sweatdropped.  
  
Soon everyone was resting in their rooms and Ash was left standing in the corridor. "Why they were chosen, I'll never know" He said to himself as he slowly turned and went to his room. 


	3. Getting to The Past

"Sunlight pierced the horizon as a Dodrio cried out its morning tune. It's another beautiful day in Neo Pallet town as our five adventurers gather before the start of their journey." Blared over the intercom.  
  
"If I ever find out who that announcer is, I WILL kill him." Brandon swore loudly as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the sparse metallic room. The wall clock told him that it was 6:23am. "No, I've changed my mind, I'll make him wish he were dead and THEN I'll kill him." Gathering up his gear, slowly he trudged down to the Mess hall. Shortly the others joined him in various forms of awareness. Disturbingly, Alex was nearly bouncing off the walls. "Hurry up, hurry up, Don't wanna be late!" Alex called back to the others as he ran headlong down the narrow corridors. "I don't want to know why, I just want something to eat right now." Chris said before Kyle could say anything about Alex.  
  
At the Mess hall, things had settled down. Brandon had begun to hotwire and reprogram his PokeDex, Kyle was occupying himself by making bits of food fly into Charles's face using his newfound magical ability, and Chris and Alex were pouring over Pokemon books they found in the Neo Pallet library. "Voice augmentation… gender change… raise tempo… remove annoying beep…." Brandon mumbled as he inexpertly began flipping switches and wires in the back of his PokeDex, which at this point was screaming like PeeWee Herman on crack. Sparks flew from the back of the violated machine and ignited the mashed potatoes on his plate. "Umm, I'm no chef, but are mashed potatoes supposed to catch on fire like that?" Alex commented as he peered over his books and stared at Brandon's tray. "Is fire supposed to be green?" Chris asked Alex as he watched the burning potatoes change color. The looked at their trays and carefully scraped their potatoes onto the floor. "Try using the potatoes!" Chris called to Kyle. "But, I like potatoes." Kyle complained. "No, don't eat them. Whatever you do don't eat them." Chris called back. By now everyone was staring at the burning potatoes on Brandon's tray. Kyle forced the potatoes on his tray to fly into Charles's face. "AIEE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Charles cried as he fell on the floor and started to claw his eyes out. Chris, Kyle, and Alex all broke out in laughter. "Kyle, stop trying to kill Charles. Charles, stop over reacting." Brandon shouted at them without even looking up. The potatoes on his tray burned down to nothing.  
  
Four Hyper Potions, three books, and one Thunder Shock later…. "Done!" Brandon shouted as he slammed the back cover back onto his PokeDex, causing three people to jump and a little boy to cry. "Check this out!" Brandon called to his friends as he got up and walked over to them. "Finished modding it." He said proudly as he showed them his PokeDex. Everyone looked at it blankly. "It looks exactly the same, except it has a blue casing, and you asked them to do that for you." Chris said giving Brandon a strange look. "No, not that. This!" Brandon said as he pressed the activation button on his PokeDex. "I am Mana, Brandon's personal Pokemon Management system." The PokeDex spoke with a female voice. Chris dropped his book, which landed soundly on the Potatoes on the floor. "Isn't it cute?" Brandon asked as he hugged Mana. "It sounds just like her!" He smiled as he pushed the button again. "You know that that's just completely wrong, right Brandon?" Alex asked as he pushed himself away from Brandon. "Watch this!" Brandon pointed Mana at Pikachu who was sitting a few tables away. "Pikachu: The electric rat Pokemon. Believed to be the Antichrist by some religions." Mana said as Pikachu gave Brandon a very mean look. "Unknown how this specimen has the ability to defeat Dragon, Rock, and Plant type Pokemon with basic Electric type attacks. This specimen believed to be an aberrant or mutant Pokemon." Mana continued. At that Pikachu bounded off of the table and ran directly at Brandon. "PikaPikaheartatackfuzzyfuzzy!" Brandon shouted as he grabbed Alex and held him between himself and the postal Pikachu. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu screamed as it collapsed in front of Alex, as it's little heart almost gave out. "That's not a nice thing to do!" Alex shouted as he hit Brandon over the head with the book he was holding. "Sorry Alex, couldn't think of anything better at the time." Brandon apologized as he rubbed the bruise on his head. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Pikachu!" Alex shouted as he picked up his book and stormed back to his seat. "Hmm, my potatoes are gone." Brandon said as he looked back at his tray. "Think I'll go get some more." With that Brandon grabbed his tray and headed back to the Kitchens. "Should we tell him?" Chris asked. "No." Charles, Alex, and Kyle answered at the same time.  
  
Later they all gathered at the shrine of Celebi. "Here is where you will write our history." Ash addressed the group as they approached. "I cannot express how important this quest is for all of us. If you cannot succeed then we are all doomed." Ash continued. "Where's Pikachu? Isn't he always with Ash?" Chris asked Charles. "Didn't you hear? He's in rehab, nearly died of a heart attack." Charles replied as Alex gave Brandon a very cold look. "How was I to know he would just keel over like that?" Brandon said as he looked innocently at the others in the group. "Now if you all would please enter the shrine." Ash interrupted. "I wish you the best of luck." Slowly, one by one, the gamers entered the shrine and as they entered they were plunged back through the mists of time. 


End file.
